The Copper's Daughter
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: There was a third unnamed person to the dynamic duo of Captain America and Bucky Barnes. She was a Police Officers daughter who liked wearing trousers and getting in fights just as much or even more than Steve himself. This is a story of youth at it's prime, young love, and friendship that runs deeper than the holler.
1. Chapter 1

The Copper's Daughter

Session One: In Color

A/U: I don't own Captain America: The First Avenger if I did I would be rolling in the dough. Cowboy Bebop inspired me to use names of songs for the Chapters I write. In Color is a song from Jamey Johnson.

Synopsis: There was a third unnamed person to the dynamic duo of Captain America and Bucky Barnes. She was a police officers daughter who liked wearing trousers and getting in fights just as much or even more than Steve himself. This is a story of youth at it's prime, young love, and friendship that runs deeper than the holler.

* * *

In Color

 _A pictures worth a thousand words_  
 _But you cant see what those shades of gray keep covered_  
 _You should've seen it in color_

 ** _Jamey Johnson_**

September 1, 2014

Brooklyn, New York City

Bucky glanced up at the nursing homes name _Silver Ridge Care Cente_ r. He pulled his ball cap further down to obscure his facial features. He came here for answers because of a name that kept on echoing in his mind. Zelda Louise Ferguson or Zee for short. He had no idea who she was or why she was so important to his past. Yet, the name brought a sliver of happiness to him. So, he decided to investigate this name by going to a library before coming to this nursing home. Which, put him in immense unease and paranoia. Bucky didn't want anyone to recognize him. He wanted to be as anonymous as possible to the occupants of this building. Bucky entered walking up to the receptionist desk. There was a young man with black hair and brown eyes wearing red scrubs looking at a computer screen. The young man didn't even glance his way.

"What can I do for you, sir," The receptionist inquired glancing his way.

"I'm here to see a Zelda Louise Ferguson/Hayes," He said averting eye contact with the receptionist. Bucky saw the young man light up a bit with a small smirk.

"She's in room 15 take the hall to the left and her room is on the left. She's a sweet lady you must be one of her grandkids," The young man commented smiling up at Bucky. Bucky nodded so the guy would let him be. He quickly found Zelda's room with no problem knocking on her door.

"Come in," a soft frail voice answered from the other side. He gently opened the door with his flesh hand entering the darkened room. He crept up to the bed where the old woman lay. She had short gray curly hair, old tired amber eye, wrinkles that showed the time she spent in this world. Her eyes lit up seeing Bucky get closer.

"My what a handsome young man!" She exclaimed putting on a show by waving at herself. "If only I was 70 years younger. I would arrest you and throw away the keys!" Her little act causing a small smirk to blossom.

"Young man would you be willing to open the curtain? I would, but these days; it's hard to get around," She said her eyes down casting looking at her wrinkled folded hands.

"I would like a good look at you." He complied with her request opening the curtains and taking a seat. He saw a calculating look in her amber eyes.

"Could you take your hat off, please?" The old woman asked slowly sitting up. He hesitated with her request. The thoughts of what if a nurse came in and recognized his face from the news. He looked back at Zelda seeing impatience passing her features. He tentatively took his hat off eyeing blurry black and white pictures.

"You must be one of Billy Barnes grandkids," She stated. "You're a spitting image of Bucky. Your great uncle." He lifted a blurry black and white picture of three teens. The girl he was taking a shot in the dark sitting on the hood of a Ford Model B was Zelda wearing trousers, a button up white shirt, a thick winter jacket, a police cap and leather boots.

" _It was frowned upon seeing a proper young woman wearing trousers in_ _those days_ ," Bucky thought to himself. " _Wait where did that thought come from?_ "

"That picture was taken on February 19, 1933 during the Great Depression. It was a few days before my fifteenth birthday. It was cold that day and Bucky had a boxing match," There was a pregnant pause as if searching for the rest of the story. "My father volunteered to take all three of us because the match was in Queens..." There was another long pause. Bucky continued analyzing the picture. Zelda was smiling ear to ear resting her hands on the shoulders of two grinning innocent boys wearing similar outfits to Zelda's. Bucky had to double instantly recognizing himself and Steve. He hurriedly put the picture back in it's place and grabbing at his head. He grimaced feeling a strong pain over whelming him. Zelda sat up quickly putting an old wrinkled hand on his leg trying to comfort him.

"He was the only one who owned a car and Steve for once wasn't sick. We were happy that Steve was healthy enough to see a boxing match and excited to take a ride," Bucky finished removing his hands from his head staring intensely at Zelda. Her old amber eyes went wide in shock. She sat back slowly making sure she didn't hurt herself. Bucky felt the pain fade away as quickly as it came.

"B-b-Bucky…." Zelda stuttered feeling shocked and awed that he looked so young after 70 years.

"I…. don't know," He answered blue meeting amber. Bucky felt confused, anger, bitter, and strangely happy. He couldn't place all the feelings he felt at once.

"You….need answers?" She questioned in a quiet voice looking down at her old wrinkled hands.

"….yes,"

"Where do you want me to start, dear?" She inquired looking at him with confusion.

"At the beginning," He answered hearing his unused hoarse voice.


	2. Knights of The Round Table

Session 2: Knights of the Round Table

I do not own any of the rights to Captain America or the song lyrics to Lee Ann Womack.

A/U: I'm having a blast writing this story. It's adorable! My boyfriend is helping me edit and try to edit as I go too. So, it's not going to be perfect but I'm trying.

* * *

Session 2: Knights of the Round Table

I Hope You Dance

Lee Ann Womack

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'

Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'

Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

It was cool a September morning just warm enough to wear a sweater. People were rising from their night of slumber. The local shops were slowly opening to prepare for another day to make ends meat. A little girl with wide amber eyes and light brown hair done up in pigtails was walking to school one morning carrying her books in her arms. She was wearing denim overalls, button up plaid shirt, and boots. She was a pretty little thing with freckles across her button nose.

"Hey Mic!" A few boys yelled running towards her.

Zelda's eye grew wide and started running away from the bullies holding onto her books for dear life. She had to get a good distance from them in order to hide. They always stole her lunch money from her and she was tired of the boys picking on her. Then a crazy thought entered her head. She was going to fight them off for a change maybe they would leave her alone that.

Zelda skidded to a stop throwing down her school books balling her up her fists. She was tired of being bullied by these boys. She was going to be strong like her dad. The boys stopped running, surrounding her. The leader of the gang walked forward showing his yellowing teeth to her. He was several inches taller than her with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a similar outfit than the young woman.

"We just want your money, paddy. That's all I swear," The boy said walking closer to her. She could see the white of his eyes and the smear of dirt on his cheek. Her nose upturned with the nasty smell of the boy.

He moved closer getting ready to grab her wrist when she punched him in the face. The boy stumbled backwards holding his nose. There was blood dripping between his fingers. Zelda was shocked she could hit that hard. The two other boys grabbed ahold of her arms holding her back. She tried to break free from their grasp with no luck. The boy balled his hands into fist and started punching her in the stomach repeatedly. She felt the wind escape her lungs and her knees getting weak from the pain.

"Paddy, if ya gonna dress like a boy. We gonna treat ya like one," The boy on her left side said gripping her arm harder to prevent Zelda from falling.

She felt a sharp pain causing her head to snap to the right. Her vision started to blur from what she could see. The bully pulled his fist back ready to punch her again. When, the bully was spun around falling to the ground.

"Pick on someone your own size, you bully," She heard a boy say.

The pressure from the two boys holding her back faded. Zelda felt herself free falling to the ground her knees making contact to the cool cement. Zelda threw her arms out catching herself before her face could collide against the cement. She could feel the adrenaline still pulsing threw her veins.

"You yellow bellied jerks!" She shouted still facing the ground below her.

"Are you alright?" Another boy asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

Zelda jerked his hand off falling on her butt looking up at the two boys who saved her. Her stomach started hurting and bile rose up to her throat. She went to her knees throwing her breakfast up. Once Zelda got over the dry heaving she wiped off her mouth with her sleeve. There was blood staining her sleeve probably from a cut lip. Guilt rose in her stomach when she thought about her father. Once he got a good look at her he would freak out about her safety.

"You're a girl?!" The two boys exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, I'm a girl! What'd you think I was a fire breathing dragon?" She replied still feeling angry that those boys ran off. Granted, Zelda knew with the beating she took she was down for the count.

"Not really…" The blonde scrawny boy replied shifting weight to the right feeling uncomfortable.

"As cool as that would be. We thought you were a boy," The healthier boy said giving her a worried look.

She tried standing up after vomiting but Zelda's legs betrayed her. She fell back down on the ground grumbling. The dark haired boys blue eyes softened even more watching her struggle to stand. He stuck his right hand out for her to grab. Zelda felt surprised that the boys would still be nice to her after she snapped at them. After several seconds Zelda took his hand and he hoisted her up. She still felt a little dizzy almost falling back down on the ground again.

Bucky caught Zelda before she could fall again. He slung her right arm over the back of his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist. Zelda blushed out of embarrassment over this whole situation but the ass kicking did knock her socks off. She watched Steve collecting her books and smiling at her. Zelda felt guilty for shoving the boys hand away considering they helped out. She bit her lip in contemplation.

"Didn't their moms and dads teach them not to hit a girl," Bucky said glaring the way the boys ran off.

Zelda looked down at the ground seeing droplets of blood her blood on the cold cement. She took a beating just to protect her money. Yet, she felt proud of herself. Zelda was going to have lunch for a change. Once, the adrenaline died down she remember shoving one of the boys hands away. She needed to apologise for her rudeness after all they were just helping.

"I'm sorry for shoving your hand away." Zelda mumbled feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. "I was... still angry... thank you, the both of you for helping me,"

"It's not a problem. You were getting beat up," Steve said smiling kindly at Zelda. She couldn't help but return his smile.

"What's you're name?" Bucky asked, looking down at the small girl; grinning like a fool.

"Zelda Ferguson but you can call me Zee," She answered smiling up at Bucky. "What's your names?"

"James Barnes but you can call me Bucky."

"I'm Steve Rogers."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bucky was sitting right beside Zelda holding another black and white picture. This one was just as grainy as the one before. They were all little kids giving the camera big cheesy grins. Bucky couldn't place the moment in time. He glanced back at the little night stand looking for any other pictures of the three of them. There were pictures of her life from her wedding night to pictures of her six kids in black and white and faded color.

"Any luck Bucky?" She inquired leaning forward in her bed looking into his eyes. Bucky put back the picture of them when they were little.

His leg started thumping up and down. Bucky felt frustrated no memories came to mind. He was hoping by seeing Zelda that more answers would be given to him. So far nothing has been triggered. Not a single damn memory. Bucky felt even more lost. He was searching for his own ghost. His past was like an enigma waiting for him in the back of his mind.

"No, not yet," He answered adverting his gaze to the window.

"Healing of the mind and spirit takes time, Bucky," Zelda said kindly patting his leg in a comforting gesture. He sighed crossing his arms glaring at nothing in particular.

"Still impatient I see," She said in jest smiling at him. "I swear your stubbornness has gotten worse over the years." Bucky rolled his eyes at Zelda mumbling to himself. He uncrossed his arms looking back at the woman he knew.

"You want me to continue, dear?" Zelda asked. There was no answer from him. So, she decided to start telling the story again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/

Zelda looked up at the clock excited about school being almost over. She wanted to see the boys again as soon as possible. Zelda was disappointed that she didn't have any classes, lunch, or recess with the boys She looked at the clock once more watching the long hand land on the six. The bell rang and all the kids started collecting their books excited to head home or play with friends. Zelda had her books collected and was almost out the door when the teacher stopped her.

Mrs. Smith looked down at Zelda with worry in her forest green eyes. Mrs. Smith wore a long black skirt that stopped right above her ankles, a white long sleeved shirt, and black flats. She looked be in her late 40s there was gray hair through out vibrant red hair.

"Are you alright Zelda?" The older woman asked giving the young girl a once over.

Zelda felt uncomfortable with Mrs. Smith's gaze looking deep inside her as if Mrs. Smith would get an answer that way. She averted her eyes from Mrs. Smith's gaze and started fiddling with her clean sleeve. Zelda didn't want to answer because to her it wasn't a big deal but apparently to adults it was. Mrs. Smith's gaze softened sitting back at her desk.

"One of these days I would like an answer Zelda. But, you look ready to leave. I won't hold you up," Mrs. Smith said already looking through the previous day's homework.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith," Zelda remarked brightly.

Zelda nodded running out the door in search of Steve and Bucky. The halls were practically empty now minus a few kids who linger for help with their classwork. Zelda had a one tracked mind in hopes maybe the boys hadn't gotten a really good head start. She really wanted them as friends considering she didn't really have friends in the first place. Girls didn't have the same interest as her. She liked to play in water puddles and play pranks or go on a magical adventure with her imagination. She had thought of codenames during recess. She just hoped the two boys would like them.

Steve and Bucky stood off to the side of the doors waiting for a certain young girl with pigtails. They started moving around in their spots feeling anxious waiting for Zelda. Bucky started tapping one of his fingers against his books. While Steve started fidgeting by shifting his weight left and right.

"Maybe we missed her," Steve said looking over at the doors and then back at Bucky whose eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I don't think so. She's the only girl wearing overalls with a cut lip. You'd think we would notice someone like that," Bucky replied keeping his eyes on the doors.

Steve had to admit Bucky was right. The two boys formed a liking to Zelda after helping her out with those bullies earlier. She even liked the Dodgers like Bucky and himself. They've never met a girl who liked similar things as they did. The two boys thought it was odd at first but warmed up to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steve watched the door open, with Zelda emerging from the other side. She looked worse, the fleeting hours had turned her eye black, blue, and a purplish color. Her cut lip looked a little angry. Never the less they all started walking away from school.

"They got you good Zee," Steve blurted out feeling instantly embarrassed when her amber eyes landed on him.

"What this punk means is…." Bucky was about to cover his buddy when Zelda interrupted him.

"I know, I look beat up; but thanks Bucky for trying to help me feel better….Mrs. Smith wanted to know what happened," She explained looking down at her boots. "I couldn't say anything…."

Bucky and Steve glance at each other making eye contact. It appeared as if they were speaking to each other without words.

"Zee, would you like to come over to my house. Mom makes Steve and I do our homework first and then she lets us go outside and play. I don't think she would mind" Bucky said looking over at Her with a gentle grin stretched out.

They watched Zee perk up instantly at the idea of hanging out with them more. Then a frown took over her features once the excitement died down.

"I can't, Dad will be off work soon; and if I'm not home by the time he gets back he worries," She told them.

Steve and Bucky felt defeated they were hoping to play with Zelda. Plus, a third person doing homework with them wouldn't hurt.

"I'll ask my dad if tomorrow will be okay," She said smiling at the boys. "I thought of codenames during my recess if you guys like adventures."

Steve and Bucky's interest flared up looking at Zelda with curiosity shining in their eyes. They watched Zelda bite her lip in contemplation. She readjusted her books to feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Yeah, we sure do," Steve replied feeling curious.

"Bucky, you're Sir Lancelot," She exclaimed pointing at Bucky. "and Steve, you're Sir Gawain," Zelda said pointing at Steve. She started pointing at herself ready to say what knight she was when Steve piped in.

"Zee, you're going to be Lady Guinevere," Steve commented watching as Zelda spluttered.

Steve and Bucky started snickering at her reaction to Steve's declaration. Zelda even stopped walking, her face turning a bright red in frustration.

"What! No, I was going to be a knight too!" She squeaked out.

"I think you being Lady Guinevere makes sense," Bucky commented grinning ear to ear at Zee.

She glared at both Steve and Bucky hoping it would phase them but it didn't work. The boys started laughing at Zee. What they saw was the equivalent of a puppy pouting. Not someone trying to intimidate them. She walked past them with her nose up in anger and mumbling insults to the two of them.

"Fine….I'll be Lady Guinevere," Zelda shouted stomping off


End file.
